memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Lost Scenes
|pages = 272 |year = |ISBN = 1785653776 }} Star Trek: Lost Scenes is a reference book written by David Tilotta and Curt McAloney. The book is in part based on the same source collection of cut footage, retained by Gene Roddenberry, which generated the Roddenberry Vault home video release, but primarily on the restoration project of clippings obtained from third parties, which McAloney himself embarked upon starting in 2005. Aside from the publication of "remastered" behind-the-scenes imagery, the book is also notable for its catalog of known deleted scenes from , accompanied by restored images of these scenes and script excerpts. Published by Titan Books, it was released in . Summary ;Solicitation blurb :Think you've seen every episode of and know everything about them? Think again. ''Star Trek: Lost Scenes is packed with hundreds of never-before-seen colour photos and new details about television's popular science fiction series.'' :The photos – from frames of 50-year-old production film that have been digitized and professionally restored to their original, vibrant colours – are used to chronicle the making of the series, reassemble deleted scenes that were left on the cutting room floor, and showcase bloopers from the first pilot through the last episode. Whether you're a new ''Star Trek fan or a seasoned veteran, this book is a must-have.'' :*''Takes an unprecedented look at more than 50 deleted scenes, many for the first time, assembled from hundreds of photos and original script excerpts.'' :*''Goes behind the scenes of the Original Series with previously unpublished photos of the optical effects, filming miniatures, makeup, exterior shooting locations, bloopers and more.'' :*''Packed with more than 700 full-colour photos from the actual production film, restored to pristine condition, the majority of which have never been seen before.'' Contents *Foreword by Doug Drexler, pp. 6-7 *Introduction, pp. 8-11 *Behind the Scenes, pp. 12-13 **Optical Effects, pp. 14-69 **Makeup and Costumes, pp. 70-76 **Aliens and Artificial Entities, pp. 77-86 **Interesting Interiors, pp. 87-91 **Exterior Shooting Locations, pp. 92-104 **Caught on Camera, pp. 105-119 **Notable Slate Shots, pp. 120-125 **Unusual Film, pp. 126-129 *Deleted scenes, pp. 130-131 **Scripts, Terms and Abbreviations, pp. 132-133 ** , pp. 134-139 ** , pp. 140-141 ** , pp. 142-144 ** , pp. 145-146 ** , pp. 147-148 ** , p. 149 ** , pp. 150-152 ** , p. 153 ** , pp. 154-155 ** , pp. 156-157 ** , p. 158 ** , p. 159 ** , pp. 160-161 ** , pp. 162-163 ** , pp. 164-167 ** , pp. 168-171 ** , pp. 172-173 ** , p. 174 ** , p. 175 ** , pp. 176-179 ** , pp. 180-181 ** , pp. 182-185 ** , p. 186 ** , p. 187 ** , p. 188 ** , pp. 189-193 ** , p. 194 ** , pp. 195-198 ** , p. 199 ** , p. 200 ** , pp. 201-201 ** , p. 203 ** , p. 204 ** , pp. 205-210 ** , pp. 211-212 ** , pp. 213-215 *Bloopers, pp. 216-217 **Frames from the Blooper Reels, pp. 218-221 **Technical Gaffes, pp. 222-227 **Pranks, pp. 228-229 **"Let's Try Another Take!", pp. 230-237 **Bloopers from Deleted Scenes, pp. 238-240 **Funny frames from the Episodes, pp. 241-269 *Acknowledgments, p. 270 Background information * First announced at the Frankfurt Book Fair in 2016, the book was previewed on StarTrek.com in . *The release is executed as a full-color oversized hardcover coffee table book and measures 11.3" (28.7 cm)×1.1" (2.8 cm)×10.2" (26.2 cm). * In scope, this book is similar to Gerald Gurian's 2016-2017 three-volume To Boldly Go: Rare Photos from the TOS Soundstage book series, but is otherwise entirely unrelated. Cover gallery File:Star Trek Lost Scenes backcover.jpg|Backcover External link * Lost Scenes